Ten Cent Pistol
by teamHANNAH98
Summary: Just a short little oneshot, Draco's mysterious sister finally arrives at Hogwarts and she is... an eccentric girl. Set in fourth year and a major warning for those that hate cliches, she is a bit a cliche. But she's awesome!


**This is not a story, just a one-shot. I might continue, but I might not. Who knows, I fly by the sat of my pants! :)**

**As always, Enjoy!**

_Ten Cent Pistol_

The gigantic warm hall was filled with excited and magical teens. A normal person would ogle the sight of it all, but most of the people in this room thought of the impressive sights as welcoming. For this grand room, there was only a slight buzz of people talking about their summers, what their classes were, and especially how the Tournament would go. The difference was that there was one prominent face missing from the crowd. Of course, only a few people actually noticed the blonde's absence. Of those people only a minimum of two people were actually upset.

Everyone ate their extravagant feast and only when the doors to the hall were slammed open did they fall completely silent. It also seems that they found the missing student.

Two teenagers stormed into the room. The first was a girl of at least fifteen with long, white blond hair that would probably reach her waist if she didn't have it in two buns on either side of her head. Her eyes were shaded by a pair of sunglasses and she wore a black t-shirt that said in bold letters, "I don't care, so don't talk to me." Her jeans were torn and her shoes were a bright green with pink laces. Her frown created a small divot between her eyebrows and made her cheeks redden. The boy behind her was the missing Draco Malfoy and he did not seem at all in a good mood with the girl arguing with him.

"I will wear whatever the fudge I want to!" The girl growled while storming into the hall. "I am so sorry I am embarrassing and disgraceful, but you can go sit with your little prepackaged friends and ignore me for all I care!" All eyes were on the pair at this point and no one spoke a word or made a move to stop the fighting.

"Don't you even realize this is a school with uniforms!?" Draco argued, "At least wear the ones provided for you!"

"They're itchy! I don't want to wear something that is itchy!" She snarled. "Besides, you just don't want your friends seeing me in _muggle _clothes!" Finally, one of the teachers came to their senses and jogged over to the arguing duo. They were followed by a man with long black hair that desperately needs shampoo and a woman who seemed just curious as to who this girl was.

"Mr. Malfoy," The older man with half-moon glasses spoke with a gruff and flabbergasted volume, "What is going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mr. beard-man?" The girl answered, "This donkey and I are arguing about my attire." She answered quite calmly, despite her demeanor only a moment ago.

"Yes, well, who are you?" The man asked calmly.

"I can answer that, Albus." The greasy-haired man intruded rubbing his eyebrow. "This is Draco's sister, _twin sister_." Everyone in the hall was still quiet, but the same question flashed through everyone's head, _Draco Malfoy has a sister?_

"Yes, the twin who was sent to Beauxbatons for who knows why and then is shunned because she likes muggle music and wears snide t-shirts." The girl exclaimed with annoyance dripping with every word. With an exasperated gesture she took off her glasses dramatically, she revealed her sparkling steel eyes. Anyone who took the time look at Draco's eyes would know that they were more silver than a simple grey. His sister obviously isn't any different, her eyes were not silver, but an ice cold or glittering steel. They were framed by black lashes and a painted, thick black line. Another interesting reaction from the crowd of confused students appeared as she did this; the girls were struck with intimidation while the boys drooled for the newest Malfoy. There was something more though in her eyes.

"So, you are Diademata Malfoy." Albus assumed. He received news of the girl finally attending the school with her brother, but he didn't expect such an outspoken spirit to walk or thunder into the Great Hall.

"Dia, call me Dia." She corrected and glanced around the room.

"Well, Ms. Dia, I suppose we should get you sorted." The woman spoke up, "Also, why are you two late?"

"He's insistent on my wearing a uniform." Dia explained still very annoyed. "We argued on the train until some little munchkin started yelling at us."

"Um, well come along then." They went up to the front of the room and Dia sat lazily on the stool. Everyone was still very quiet. Draco sauntered back to his normal table and glowered at his sister. She either didn't notice or didn't care that her brother was obviously annoyed by her presence. "Everyone," McGonagall got everyone's attention, even though she already had it, "Diademata Malfoy will be joining us this year as a fourth year. Be sure to welcome her as you welcome any first year."

The old hat was placed lightly on Dia's head and it immediately began thinking. _I desperately wish you were as easy to place as your brother._ It complained.

_Sorry, but I can't really emphasize with you. _She thought back.

_You are sly and sarcastic, yet you are quite loyal and very smart. _It mused, _you are brave as well. You are a hard nut to crack. _

_Again, sorry,_

_Well, I suppose I should do with you what I did with the Savior boy. _Dia narrowed her eyes confused at the hat's thought. After another minute it yelled with certainty, "Gryffindor!"

She almost laughed out loud at the look on her brother's face. After a moment's hesitation, the table of red and gold erupted in cheers. Though, the cheers were most likely the product of pride. Dia, of course, is the first Malfoy ever to be placed in a house other than Slytherin.

She held her head high as she walked to the table. Her smile was not of excitement, it looked as though she was satisfied. Her eyes scanned the table for a proper place to sit. There were plenty of people waving her over and smiling at her, but only one empty seat stuck out to her. The seat next to certain raven-haired boy who wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing.

She skipped to the empty seat and the boy and his friends looked up. Each was astonished and even skeptical of the blonde.

"Hello, I'm Dia," She introduced herself as if they didn't already know. Dia spared a glance at the table full of her former classmates at Beauxbatons. She smiled at them and turned back to the table. No one said anything. "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourselves? It's very rude to stare."

"Oh…um, I'm Hermione." A girl with a mass of brown hair and intellectual eyes greeted.

"I can just tell we'll be amazing friends." Dia mused after a moment and seemed very strange while saying the statement, "Not because my brother hates you though. You seem like a good person."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "This is Ronald Weasley, his sister Ginny, his brothers Fred and George and of course the boy next to you is Harry Potter." She introduced her friends still smiling. Dia turned to the boy in question and narrowed her eyes. She analyzed his mess of black hair that fell to his shoulders; she examined his green eyes, and criticized his round glasses. After at least a minute of staring at Harry, and possibly scaring him, she grinned and dubbed him adorable in her head.

"Wow, I get to meet the very presence that irks my brother to no end." She grinned, "I like you already." She ruffled his hair and turned back to Granger.

"I hope I am not rude by asking this, but why are you nothing like your brother." Hermione asked swishing the contents of her cup. "Your _twin_,"

"Oh, that's an easy question to answer." Dia assured, "At Beauxbatons, We don't have houses, only years. This makes it harder to depict between half-bloods, pure-bloods, and muggleborns. That's not the only reason. I hate being rude for no reason. That's what my brother does though, and he and I have never gotten along because of it." She paused to tack a bite of an apple, "Also, when I was seven, my family and I had to go somewhere in the muggle world. My brother and I were walking past a shop that had dozens of these circles called records and this wonderful song was playing from the store. I ran in to see what it was called, only to find out that it was the Beatles. Ever since that time, I've been obsessed with muggle things. So, due to all of that, I am the ultimate cliché." She sighed wistfully.

"That sounds lovely!" Ginny gushed.

"You know what they say, 'don't judge a book by its cover.'" Dia shrugged. She took another bite of the green apple in her hand. In mid-chew, she paused and stared down at the table. This only lasted a second or two but didn't go unnoticed. "You know my brother is just jealous of all of you, right? I mean, Harry, you're a powerful, kind and influential wizard in this world. Hermione is a genius, the twins are hilarious, Ginny is so lovely, and Ron… well, um, he may just dislike you due to association." Hermione giggled.

"How do you know so much about us?" Harry said for the first time.

"I am a book whisperer." She smiled secretly.


End file.
